1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture sensors and more particularly pertains to a new moisture level indicator for monitoring a moisture level within a plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moisture sensors is known in the prior art. More specifically, moisture sensors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,831; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,633; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,261; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,340; U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,534; U.K. Patent No. GB 2307560 A; U.K. Patent No. GB 2268594 A; U.K. Patent No. GB 2268593 A; U.K. Patent No. GB 2247321 A; and U.K. Patent No. GB 2229541 A.
In these respects, the moisture level indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring a moisture level within a plant.